Back & Forth
by JoyfulRiri
Summary: "I'll do it for you. And Noah." An undercover job, a missing baby and two partners that had drifted apart. Is it possible for them to reunite? Or to come even closer than before? Set during the Season Premiere "Girls Disappeared".
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, fellows! I know it's been a lifetime but now I am back and this story WILL be finished unlike my last Bensaro story. I promise! So this is a fluffy Bensaro story- probably a three shot depending on the viewers- and is set during the Seaon Premiere "Girls Disappeared", so Noah is making a special cute guest appearance and there may be some spoilers, too. You've been warned!**_

_**Have a great reading time and remember I own nothing, just this crazy idea.**_

The doorbell rang and she tried to balance Noah on her left side while answering her cellphone that had an impeccable timing. She hurried at the door opening it after checking the peephole. She motioned him to come in while she noticed he was carrying an arrangement of lilies, a huge stuffed dog wrapped in colorful paper and some kind of book wrapped in another fancy paper. She ended the call after some "of courses" and "making sures" and averted her attention to her visitor. He smiled hesitantly at her and moved awkwardly around the living room.

"Come on,don't be a stranger. Noah here needs a special hug from a special friend" she said smiling brightly at him. She gently handed him Noah after he set his presents to the nearby coffee, he hugged the baby and the little person immediately melted into his arms making content noises.

"I think he likes me"he said while his signature smile made an appearance.

"Well,it's only fair. You're the reason he's safe and back with me" she said back smiling appreciation laced in her voice.

"I didn't do anything at all. I just pushed things to the right direction"She said nothing but approached him and hugged him the best she could while he had Noah in his arms.

"Thank you,partner, really" she whispered.

"Don't mention it. It's what partners are for, to have each other's backs"he said started squirming and they broke the embrace as Olivia was handed the baby.

"Shh baby boy. Mama's got you. Everything is fine. Uncle Nick here saved the day" she said while keeping eye contact with him. He blushed and averted his gaze to the little man she held protectively in her arms.

"You are an incredible mom,Liv. Noah's lucky to have you"

It was her turn to blush as her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, she mumbled something about Noah being awake past his bedtime and disappeared in the bedroom but not before motioning to him to follow her. He felt his heart getting warmer as she changed his diaper and gently rocked him in her embrace until Noah finally fell asleep.

She turned on the baby monitor and closed the door as both of them made their way back to the living room. She silently poured them two glasses of wine and joined Nick at the couch.

"These are for me?"she asked failing to hide the excitement in her voice.

"The lilies are for the beautiful mama of the amazing baby sleeping next door"She smiled brightly and headed to the kitchen in search of a vase.

"I brought this big dog for Noah and also the shop assistant suggested this educational book for infants, it's really great and I think Noah would love it. It has some kind of sound machine so the kid can watch the animals in the illustrated pictures and at the same time listen the sound of each animal..."

"Nick,it's seems great. I am sure Noah would love it and I absolutely trust you on this. Thanks!" She cut him off by setting a porcelain vase full of water at the table and placing a soft kiss on his right cheek. He smiled widely and helped her to arrange the lilies and unwrap the baby's gifts.

* * *

><p>"You know this movie is for kids,right?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.<p>

"Com' on,Nick. Tell me you never watched an animation movie with Zara or even Gil!"she said back.

"Yeah, but my point is that Noah is NOT here!"

"It doesn't matter. I wanna learn the movie songs by heart so I can sing them to Noah when we watch it together" she smiled happily.

" Well,well who would thought that Olivia Badass Benson would turn into an adorable mama?"She threw him a couch pillow and he pretended to be hurt as she put on "Despicable Me 2" and went back at the couch. He opened his right arm motioning her to come closer and she snuggled into his arms sniffling his after save lotion.

"I missed you"she said quietly after a sighed softly.

It's been three months since his demotion and he had deeply missed the squad,his fellow officers. Well,he hadn't actually recent contact especially with Amanda since their mutual break up three months ago,but Fin and him had gone out for drinks a couple of times and he had called Olivia often. He had missed her the most. She was his friend,his partner, his rock.

"I missed you,too,so much,Liv" he whispered back while tracing patterns in her shoulder.

"You know, I talked thoroughly with Captain Shacks earlier this night..."she said anticipating his reaction.

"You talked to my Captain?"he asked surprised.

"What did he tell you?" He went on.

"We talked about how great you coped with your undercover and how I could get you back in my squad room."she said slightly changed his position at the couch and faced her.

"How could you get me back?"he asked a smile forming on his face. She smiled back and went on explaining the situation.

"It's a matter of time,Nick. He reassured me that within the following month you'll be back at desk duty under my command. And then eventually you will get your shield back" she said happily.

"That's amazing,Liv. That's great news. You know I've been dying in that uniform. I want my suits back. Besides they fit me better and show my handsomeness" he said trying to sound serious. She half laughed discreetly as to avoid waking up Noah and lightly punched his chest.

"You can be such a pain in the ass, Amaro!"

"I know,but that's the reason you love me."he said suddenly sounding dead serious. She smiled and looked him in his brown beautiful eyes.

"Yep, that exactly why I love you so much, Nick."

She leaned forward placing once more a gentle kiss on his cheek as he sighed happily. She put her arms loosely around his waist and snuggled further in his embrace. She loved him,of that she was sure. The one thing she couldn't tell him was that she was also in love with him. She couldn't find the courage to let her feelings show especially when he had been demoted and separated from his wife and Zara,who had finally moved to LA. Besides he had chose Amanda for a romantic relationship - of course she knew from the first moment,she was no fool - and as his superior it would definitely be wrong to be romantically involved with him. Plus she had Brian since recently whom she really loved and their relationship was another deal breaker.

"Liv? I can hear you thinking..." he said breaking her train of thoughts.

"Hmm... it's nothing really..."

"Come on,Liv. What's bothering you? You can tell me,you know. I mean we haven't been close this past period but you still trust me,right?"he asked her while his brown eyes were pleading her to let him in.

"You know I do,Nick. Of course I trust you. It's just that we were partners and we will always have each others' backs, but now as your superior I am having a hard time to control my personal and professional feelings. It's really not your problem so it's not something that should bother you." She said breathlessly as she avoided his gaze.

"Shouldn't bother me? Liv you being my superior doesn't mean that you're not my friend and my partner. I care much about you and I won't stop because you're my boss"he said back annoyance evident in his looked him again and she saw the anguish at his face. His concern for her and her well being, even his guilt for the times he wasn't there to protect her. But she mustn't say to him how she feels because it would be overwhelming to face another disappointment.

"You shouldn't..."

"I shouldn't what?"

"...Care."

"Liv are you out of your mind?"

"Well,you have Amanda to care for,don't you?" She said bitterly, her voice flat,unpleasant even hostile. Nick was taken aback.

"You know about Amanda and I?"he asked failing to hide the surprise.

"Of course I know. Even before you two realised it."He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think she would know. He came here today not make her angry or sad but to rekindle their relationship and have a nice evening with her and the baby. Now judging by the stern look on her face she was about to start shouting. In fact she would have already started if it hadn't been for Noah.

"We broke up before I left the squad. It was really nothing,just a way we both found to cope with our problems. I know I should have told you but there was never a good timing."he apologised keeping eye contact with her.

"It's Ok. You don't need to apologize for being human. I mean Maria was giving you a hard time and it was only fair to need a woman in your life. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"You're right"he simply agreed.

"So we're good?" He went on. She smiled at him and nobbed while she accepted once more his warm,inviting embrace, her ear against his heart beat as she fell asleep in his arms.

_**So what do you think? Good or Bad? Interesting or Boring? Tell me by reviewing.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Till next time take care and enjoy your life!**_

_**~xxx JoyfulRiri**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! First things first I wanna tell you how much I love every single one of you who read my Bensaro story, reviewed it, followed or favorited it. My heart is full of love for you guys, so I am not gonna bother you any further! **_

_**Read, enjoy (or not), leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**_

_**Remember: I own nothing, unfortunately!**_

The sunlight got through the bedroom blinds and danced across her face. Olivia opened her eyes and immediately searched for Noah. When she realised that he wasn't sleeping in his crib next to her she panicked. She threw the covers off her body and hurried to the living room.

"Noah we should be very very quiet because mama's sleeping. So you need to tell me what you need here, little man. There is this peach baby cream but there is also this fruit cream with banana and apple. What's the deal here,Noah?" Nick said eagerly holding the two baby creams up for the baby to decide. Olivia couldn't help but elicit a small laughter and she leaned herself at the fridge door making her presence known.

"Good morning, Liv!"Nick smiled happily and looked questioningly between the two creams. She chuckled again and grabbed the banana apple one from him.

"I knew it!" He said triumphantly.

"Good morning to you,too!" She said back while she got seated next to him and looked him suspiciously.

"What?" He said innocently looking.

"How did I end up sleeping at my bed?"

"I had to carry you because you fell asleep in my arms - not that I am complaining- but in the morning you would probably kill me because your back would have hurt like hell" he explained while feeding Noah in his high chair.

"Thanks" she simply said and ther eyes locked with his. Noah picked the exact moment to push his tiny fist into the bowl and then he applied the fruit cream all over his face. Nick made a grimace while trying to clean up the mess.  
>Olivia laughed again and to him it was pure bliss. He didn't get to hear her laugh often. He loved her laughter. It was like a magic melody to his ears especially when he knew too well what she's been through.<p>

"I love listening to you laughing. It's a soothing sound, I don't know, I just love it" he tried to explain the best he could.  
>She smiled again and hugged him the best she could while sitting next to him.<p>

"I can't help but to fall even more for you" she said instantly regretting her choice of words.  
>She was about to speak again in a vain attempt to save face,but it was too late. Nick lifted her head to face her and searched her face for any signs that he misunderstood her words. She kept averting her gaze from him, but finally their eyes locked.<br>He gently cupped her face and kept running his fingers on her cheeks.

"Your face is so beautiful, Liv, you need no make up to cover up because you're perfect"  
>She smiled timidly and he went on.<p>

"Your eyes, God, they are so expressive and as I have learned through the years they can hold so many emotions. Even if you say different, even when you say you're fine, I look in these beautiful brown eyes and I know if you're lying or telling the truth. I love your eyes. In fact, I love everything about you." He finished and gave her a soft peck on her lips. She gasped and tried to escape from his embrace but she couldn't.

"Liv, don't run. I am telling you that I love you, that I am in love with you. Don't you feel the same?"  
>She tentatively closed the gap between them and kissing him passionately. He responded with equal passion as he pulled her closer to his chest.<p>

"Bbbooooo" Noah's attempt for attention brought them back to reality and they turned their attention to the hungry baby.

"We'll talk later, Ok?" He asked kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly and nobbed while she made funny faces to Noah and Nick finished feeding him.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning<em>

Her cellphone went off and she cursed as Noah had barely slept last night because of his teething. Wait, that was not her cellphone. She could have sworn that hers was on silent. She turned abruptly to her left and saw a sleepy Nick trying to answer his phone without waking up Noah. No such luck. The infant started fussing and Olivia reached for him to rock him back to sleep.

"Amaro." He answered sounding far from professional.

"Thanks for telling me... Yes, I was informed by my Sergeant about the transfer... I will make sure I come by to discuss... Ok. Have a nice day" he disconnected the call and turn to Olivia.

"I am sorry, Liv. I thought it was on silent." He apologized.

"It's ok. Besides it's already 7 p.m. I would wake up anyway."she gently placed Noah on his crib while heading to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. She came back to feed Noah and Nick had taken him out of his crib and rocked him gently humming a melody. She couldn't help but smile as Nick silently took the bottle and fed the hungry baby so lovingly.

"You were born to be a father" she whispered softly as she sat beside him. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and kissed his temple. He smiled brightly at her and whispered back : "I was born to be the father of your child" he said truthfully and she teared up hearing him say something so emotional.

"I love you" she mouthed to him.

"I love you more" he said back gently.

"He's asleep" he whispered after a while. He gently placed him in his crib and started heading out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked laying on the bed.

"You want me there?" He asked hesitantly motioning to her bed.

"Of course I do" she smiled and patted the right side of the bed.

"Well, how can I turn down such an offer" he said teasingly and laid on the bed embracing Olivia.

"Liv..."

"Shhh... don't talk" she commanded.

"I don't wanna mess this up"he said quietly waiting for her reaction.

"Then don't"

"I don't know how..." he admitted.

"Me neither...Nick I am afraid this won't work out"

"Don't think like that. I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I trust you."

"Ok. So we will try for the best." He said and it was more of a statement than a question but she answered anyway: "Yeah."  
>She traced patterns on his bare chest while he gently ran his fingers on her soft brown curls.<p>

"I've always loved your hair." He admitted.

"Just my hair?"she fainted annoyance.

"Everything about you" he said back and silenced any response by kissing her passionately trying to convey his strong feelings for the woman he cared so much about.

"I'm making breakfast" he mumbled against her lips.

"Good luck with that"she said while she headed for a morning shower. He smiled and before he headed to the kitchen he mumbled something about her already taking advantage of him and received her laughter, which made his heart swell from joy.

* * *

><p>After some time she walked to the kitchen still fixing her hair for the day and Nick embraced her from behind giving her a sweet peck on her exposed neck. She sighed happily turned to kiss him on his lips. After some time she mumbled something about getting ready for work and they broke apart.<br>"I made pancakes and hot coffee is waiting for you" he said softly.

"Hmm...As hot as you?" she asked playfully and gave him another chaste kiss on his lips. She tasted the pancakes that were already served at the kitchen table and moaned appreciatively.

"These are really good. Especially considering that I rarely have breakfast before work."

"Now that I am here I will take care of it and anything else you need"he said truthfully and their eyes locked. She smiled widely at him and they had the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence while stealing sweet kisses from each other.

"So was it your captain earlier on the phone?" She asked while she was washing the dishes and he was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. He told me about the transfer. So I am gonna go and talk to him about it." he announced happily and gently kissed her temple while embracing her.

"You sure you gonna be Ok with Noah?" He asked worried.

"Yeah. Go! The sitter will be here in any minute!"she waved him and pushed him to the door's direction. He chuckled and kissed her again this time on her lips. She kissed him back sweetly and then Nick finally passed through the front door.

"I'll call you when I am done with my exciting job on the streets" he winked at her and gently closed the door.

She sighed happily,washed her hands and went in the bedroom to check on Noah. The little baby was peacefully sleeping in his crib, his face relaxed and his hands two tiny fists at his sides, a very common sleeping position for babies.

The peacefully moment interrupted Olivia's phone which discreetly rang from the living room announcing the baby's sitter's arrival. She checked her phone,opened the door at the young girl whom Noah loved just a little less than Olivia and welcomed her in. Then she grabbed her badge,weapon and purse and made her way to the door after kissing Noah goodbye, a small smile forming on her lips for the rest of the day.

_**So Bensaro is together? What do you think? **_

_**Reviews are love, so feel free to comment on my writing!**_

_**Stay tuned for the 3rd and last chapter!**_

_**~ xxx JoyfulRiri**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, I know it's been a while but I am back! Chapter 3 is up as promised and I hope you like the end of this fluffy fanfic. I am still not over the fact that they cut the Bensaro scene at the Season Premiere, but that's why we're here, to comlpliment the scenario, right?**_

_**A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my story.**_

_**As always I own nothing, just this amazing idea (I'm kidding)!**_

_**P.S. To the reviewer who is wondering if Olivia is still with Cassidy, the answer is no. This story takes place in season 16 so Bensidy had already broken up.**_

She slowly made her way in the apartment gradually getting rid of her shoes and clothes leaving herself with her underwear. She searched the living room for any signs of Noah or Nick and when she found none she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door and revealed a half naked Nick wrapping in a blue towel a wet Noah.

"Oh my God, Nick! You scared the hell out of me. I didn't know you were home" she said while trying to cover herself up by closing the door.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were home, either." He apologized but his eyes couldn't stop roaming to her beautifully shaped body.

She approached hesitantly because Noah started squirming in search of a mama's hug while she commented on his boyish attitude : "Close your mouth, Amaro!"  
>He blushed and passed her the baby who immediately relaxed under her touch.<p>

"How was your day, Noah? You had a fun time with Lucy?"

Noah made approving noises while Olivia kissed his chubby cheeks and carried him to the bedroom.

"I can wait outside..." Nick suggested but he was cut off.

"Can you dry him off while I get dressed, please?" She smiled at him and passed him Noah. Nick placed Noah to the bed using the towel to take the drops away from his tiny body while making faces at the baby. He gently applied talk on his sensitive area and a baby cream for extra nourishment and then put on his diaper. Meanwhile Olivia had changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt and watched in awe the process Nick was following.

"What? I'm forgetting something?" He asked anxiously noticing her looking at him intently. She approached him and embraced him from behind just like he had done this morning.

"You can't be that perfect. There has to be something you don't do well" she whispered in his ear. He smiled, took her hand and placed on his heart.

"You feel that? That's how my heart beats when I think about you, hear or see you. I will do anything to be where I am right now with you and Noah for a long time. I love you" he whispered back. He gently picked up Noah and put him in his arms closely to his heart.

"I love you too, little man" he said to the baby and he got as a response a joyful baby sound.

"He loves you" Olivia said back. Nick turned to face her.

"Don't you?"

"Nick, you know too well what I've been through and you also know how difficult is to me to trust people. You know I trust you with my life anytime anyplace but now I am also trusting you with my heart. So don't break either my trust or my heart. Ok?" She almost begged and hated how weak her voice sounded.

"I will make sure your heart is safe next to mine" he said and sealed his promise with a long kiss while he brushed her tears away with his fingertips.  
>They broke apart and Nick placed his free hand with hers.<p>

"Come on, I cooked a Cuban recipe when I came home. You should try it!" He said excitement evident in his voice as he guided her to the kitchen.

She kissed him again and took Noah from his hug gently kissing and tickling the baby whose laughter filled the whole apartment. She put Noah on his high seat and sat next to him while Nick served the food and Noah's fruit cream. When Olivia started feeding Noah he got the spoon from her hand and continued the process.

"You must be exhausted, relax and enjoy the meal. I'll take care of our little man" he said and she smiled back silently thanking him.

"You are gonna be a big boy. And then I will teach you how to play softball,ride a car and all men's stuff. But most of all I will teach you how to respect women and especially your beautiful, strong mama. Ok, buddy?" He said to the baby while soothingly running his fingers through his little hair.

Noah made an approving sound as if he understood the meaning of his words and averted his attention back at his food.

Olivia squeezed his hand and kissed his shoulder."That's very sweet, you know" She said lightly to him.

"It is sweet and it is also the truth. I will keep my promise to you and Noah" he said while he locked eyes with her.

"I know" she whispered.

Nick finished feeding Noah,then helped him burp and put him to sleep after a while. He came back to the kitchen and the couple finished their dinner doing smalltalk about their day.

"You know, I've been thinking about a transfer to Narcotics" he suddenly said.

" What? Why?" She got caught off guard.

"Well, when our relationship goes public it will definitely be a conflict of interest to sleep with my boss" he explained. She sighed unpleasantly.

"... Nick, what if this"- she mentioned between them - "doesn't work?" She asked unsure about his reaction.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he spoke.

"Liv, do not think like that. I love you and you love me. As long as we have each other we will be ok. Noah will grow up, he'll get to school and college, he will eventually have his own family. You and I will stay together to watch him grow as the two of us will grow old together." He said passionately and then he went on. "That's the reason for my choice about Narcotics or even Homicide. I will still get my promotion to a Detective and at the same time be able to be with you. What do you think?" He asked.

"Ok. We'll talk about the choice of department later but right now I totally agree with the one you said earlier about growing old together" she smiled at him and rise from her seat.

"Where are you going?" He asked bewildered. She said nothing as she disappeared into the bedroom and came back a minute later holding a large leather box.

"Open it" she simply said. He decided to do so and what came into view left him speechless. A golden cross just like the one he had before the Simon Wilkes case was staring back at him.

"Liv, I can't..."

She silenced him with a passionate kiss that he returned rather hungrily.  
>"Since yours was taken as evidence I thought it would be nice to have a same one" she explained as she took care of the leftovers and headed for the couch.<p>

She said patted the spot beside her and he instead lift her up and kissed her once again silently thanking her. She snaked her arms and legs around his body and they continued their make out session laying on the couch and soon things got heated.

"We shouldn't..." she whispered breathlessly while Nick was kissing on her neck.

"I know..." he mumbled and after a while he stopped.

"During the following weekend I say we call Lucy and have a romantic day in my apartment. What do you think?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hmmm... I like the way you think." She said playfully and she started another make out session. Nick carried her to the bathroom and helped her change her clothes and put on her pyjamas. They washed their teeth and shared some more kisses as they silently padded in the bedroom and got under the covers.

"I feel like I am not telling you enough how much I love you" he whispered.

"Just wait till the weekend so you can show me" she said seductively while playing with the golden chain.

" You are gonna be the death of me" he teased her gently sucking on her pulse point. She sighed and pushed him back.

"Keep that up and I swear I will cuff you" she warned him.

"Mmm... as appealing as it sounds I'll pass... Goodnight." He whispered.

"It will definitely be a good night as I have my two favorite men by my side" she said back and drifted into sleep. Nick sighed happily, reached for his phone to put it on silent and then slept peacefully dreaming about the following weekend and all the weekends with his three children and his beloved woman.

_**Dun Dun. This is the end, my fellows! What do you think? Please let me know, leave a review - good or bad - favorite or follow me! I love you all SVU addicts, especially you, yeah you know what I mean, the ones who ship Bensaro!**_

_**Take care till next time.**_

_**~xxx JoyfulRiri**_


End file.
